1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle for a door trim, and more particularly, to a handle for a door trim which can improve the design change of a handle that is mounted on the door trim and the stiffness of the handle that is used in a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a door trim is attached to an indoor side surface of a door. The door trim protects a passenger from impact, improves the indoor design, and enables convenience components such as an armrest and so on to be mounted thereon.
Since the door trim is a component that is directly in contact with the body of a passenger when side collision occurs, it greatly affects the side impact performance.
Also, a door for a passenger's getting into/out of a vehicle is installed in the vehicle, and on the inside surface of the door, an armrest is installed on the door trim so that a passenger can conveniently put his/her arm thereon.
The door trim and the armrest are installed on a door frame that is formed by combining an inner panel and an outer panel with each other, and include a door trim which is combined with the inner panel and which the armrest is combined with, and an armrest cover combined with the outside of the armrest.
The armrest is formed to project from the door trim and covers the whole door trim. The armrest is formed to be relatively long so that even a passenger's elbow can be put thereon.
On the other hand, the armrest is mostly positioned at a height of the abdominal region of a passenger, and may greatly injure the abdominal region of the passenger when side collision occurs.
FIGS. 1A to 1C are views illustrating a handle for a door trim in the related art.
The handle for a door trim in the related art is mounted on an armrest of the door trim for a vehicle, and may be divided according to the design of the handle and the mounting position of the handle.
FIG. 1A illustrates a vertical handle. The vertical handle H1 has one side that is fastened to an armrest 10 of a door trim 1, and the other side that is mounted on an upper end of the door trim 1. The handle H1 shows a vertical shape, and a vehicle passenger can hold the handle H1 through a space between the handle H1 and the door trim 1.
FIG. 1B illustrates a horizontal handle. The horizontal handle H2 is installed in the horizontal direction on one side of the door trim 1 to show a horizontal shape. A vehicle passenger can hold the handle H2 through a space between the handle H2 and the door trim 1.
FIG. 1C illustrates a full type handle. The full type handle H3 is formed in a similar shape to the vertical handle, and has a groove formed between the handle H3 and the door trim 1 instead of an open space. A vehicle passenger can hold the handle H3 through the groove formed between the handle H3 and the door trim 1.
However, since designs of the handle for a door trim in the related art are limited to three types, i.e. vertical, horizontal, and full types, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a user's selection is restricted in these designs having similar shapes, which are not up to the expectation of consumers.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.